Déclaration d'amour façon Komui
by Tonny3
Summary: Komui est amoureux de Reever et il lui réserve une manière bien particulière pour le lui avouer! Lemon à la fin!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Comme promis, voilà une nouvelle fic avec... un lemon! Enfin ma première tentative de lemon! Donc, si vous vous sentez pas à l'aise passez votre chemin!

Spécial attention: il y aura un chapitre deux un peu...disons spécial qui est des plus perturbants, mais c'est plus un trip donc si vous n'aimez pas l'horreur vous pouvez vous arrêtez à ce chapitre (je me dois de le dire en avance!)

Sinon bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: DGM n'est pas à moi!

_

* * *

K/R: _Déclaration d'amour façon Komui

Depuis quelque temps Komui travaillait encore moins que d'habitude. En effet, il avait beau faire engueuler par Reever, il ne faisait pas son travail, et même lorsque Lenalee, prenant le commandant en pitié, lui demanda de s'activer un peu, le Chinois alla se réfugier dans la cuisine de Jerry. Celui-ci en voyant l'Intendant traîner les pattes malgré les litres de café déjà englouti aujourd'hui lui demanda :

- Komui-chan ! Que-ce qui va pas ?

L'interpelé s'assit par terre tenant ses genoux contre son torse et se mit à pleurer et à crier :

- Je suis tristeuh !

- Et pourquoi ? demanda le cuisinier avec compassion.

- _**C'est un secret**_, snif, répondit l'Intendant.

Et soudain, Komui eu une idée brillante ! Il avait enfin compris et il se releva avec une rapidité étonnante, renversant Jerry qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui pour l'écouter.

- Merci, Jerry-chan !

- De rien, mais de quoi ?

Le Chinois le planta sur place courant déjà en direction de son bureau. Il avait eu ces derniers temps d'énormes problèmes de concentration : il avait de drôles de sensations quand Reever lui courrait après avec une tonne de travail ou quand celui-ci le plaquait au sol quand il avait encore sorti un nouveau robot-tueur-d'exorcistes-qui-tentent-d'approcher-sa-chère-petite-sœur-chérie. Bref après mûre réflexion notre cher Intendant s'était découvert la possibilité, selon ses propres expressions, d'aimer une autre personne que sa précieuse sœur. En langage normal, il avait le béguin pour son commandant. Pendant qu'il se rendait donc vers son futur, ou pas, petit-ami, il se mit à réfléchir. _Comment vais-je lui présenter la chose ? _se demanda Komui. _Vais-je lui faire un discours ? Non, je ne suis pas fleur bleue moi. Mmmh…_

Il arriva vers son bureau et il vit alors ce qu'il lui fallait ! Certes, cela pouvait présenter des risques, surtout au niveau de la réaction du blond, mais il balaya toute appréhension de son esprit puis s'empara du bol qui se trouvait sur son bureau et se dirigea vivement vers sa chambre. Là, il chercha ce dont il avait besoin pour être sûr d'avoir tout sous la main au moment opportun. Il trouva même en plus, une bombonne de crème chantilly, allez savoir pourquoi, dans sa salle de bain qu'il avait sans doute volée le matin même à Jerry. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la section scientifique…

Reever travaillait depuis environ une semaine, il était vraiment fatigué et ses yeux se fermaient dangereusement. Il décida de s'accorder une petite sieste sur sa pile de rapports à faire signer à son cinglé de chef. L'Australien avait à peine posé sa joue sur la dite pile qu'il commença à ronfler paisiblement sous le regarde compatissant de ses collaborateurs qui s'étaient déjà accordés deux nuits de sommeil pendant cette semaine. C'est alors que Komui arriva en sautillant avec un grand bol remplit de magnésium. En voyant son esc-, son commandant dormir, son sourire de psycho s'agrandit. Le Chinois posa le bol sur le bureau du ronfleur et se mit à lui tapoter l'épaule. Reever leva sa tête malgré lui, sa pause n'ayant duré que trois minutes. Komui portait des lunettes de soleil assez immondes et le blond ne put s'empêcher de se foutre de sa gueule.

– Komui-san, vous êtes ridicule! Enlevez ça et retournez travailler!

L'Intendant continuait pourtant de sourire bêtement et mit le feu au contenu du bol ce qui produisit un énorme flash qui ne manqua pas d'exploser les yeux de Reever qui, on n'en doute pas, ne le prit pas très bien.

– Komui-san... C'est bien la première fois que votre passe-temps est à ce point brillant et que votre maturité est aveuglante (on sent l'ironie)... Cependant, je dois vous avouez que si j'arrivais à vous voir je vous enverrais vers la lumière qui se trouve au bout d'un certain tunnel, si vous voyez ce que je veux vous communiquer…

Le Chinois comprenant que le ton de l'australien devenait menaçant ne bougea malgré tout pas d'un chouïa pensant que l'aveugle ne l'aurait pas.

– Je sais bien que vous ne travaillez pas à la vitesse de la lumière, continua Reever implacablement, mais, LAISSEZ MOUA TRAVAILLER!

– Mais euh… commença Komui.

Son plan fonctionnait mais, il aurait bien apaisé la colère de son cher commandant seulement il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de prendre du soda avec lui pour calmer la bête. Pendant que le scientifique fou cherchait une issue à sa situation, le commandant se leva avec peine, se dirigeant avec l'odeur de café qu'émettait son supérieur comme une aura protectrice. Il lui fit une clé de bras, histoire de le faire s'excuser et aussi de lui faire mal un bon coup pour qu'il arrête un peu ses bêtises.

– Reever, mon petit, calme-toi, bredouilla Komui.

La prise se fit plus serrée et le Chinois se mit légèrement à rougir lorsqu'il sentit le torse de son assaillant contre lui.

– Reever-kun lâche moua, je vais te soigner ! commença à crier Komui plus pour cacher son embarras que par véritable nécessité, car Reever est, rappelons-le aveugle et non pas sourd.

– Ah oui? Et comment exactement? Demanda l'intéressé.

– Euh... On va dans ma chambre, j'ai forcément un onguent... enfin, j'espère.

– J'espère pour vous aussi.

L'Australien accepta la proposition de son supérieur malgré le ton étrange qu'il avait pris. En effet, le blond avait appris, vous savez l'instinct de survie, à toujours rester sur ses gardes car le Chinois avait une fâcheuse tendance à créer des choses nocives et le fait d'être obligé de tenir la main dudit psychopathe parce qu'il ne voyait plus rien à cause d'un flash était une raison suffisante pour craindre pour sa vie. L'Intendant qui avait pris une teinte rose lorsque Reever lui avait sauté dessus, commençait enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Il aurait quand même eu la voix qui tremblerait s'il avait dû discuter avec son commandant puisque la main de celui-ci était serrée à la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers la chambre du Chinois, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et poussa légèrement le blond à entrer. Cependant, il s'immobilisa en entendant le bruit du verrou de la porte.

- Komui-san, vous avez fermé la porte à clé ? demanda-t-il soudain anxieux.

- Mais non ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout sauf convainquant mais ça Reever le voyait pas.

L'Intendant fit assoir son collaborateur sur son lit et lui demanda de patienter un petit moment le temps d'aller chercher de quoi le « soigner ». Il saisit la bombonne de crème, retira alors sa veste de labo et fait rarissime, retira aussi son béret. Le Chinois prit alors son courage à deux mains, se mit en face de Reever qui tentait de voir quelque chose. Il se pencha sur le « malade » et lui mit de la crème sur les joues.

- Grand Intendant, c'est aux yeux que vous êtes sensé me foutre votre onguent pas sur les joues ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, avouez.

Komui l'embrassa avec tendresse pour arrêter les moqueries de son commandant. Il approfondit le baiser malgré les deux mains que le blond avait posées sur son torse pour le faire cesser. L'ainé avait cependant aperçut les joues qui était devenues rose, puis rouge de sa « victime ». Il poussa donc légèrement Reever qui ne savait pas comment réagir sur le lit, l'étendant tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'au moment où il commença à lui lécher les joues délicatement. Il avait quand même posé amoureusement une main sur la bouche pour s'assurer qu'il ne protesterait pas. L'Australien se sentait bouillir intérieurement, il aurait pu assez facilement repousser son supérieur, mais dans le fond, la situation était loin de le déranger et de toutes manières un Komui avec une idée en tête ne s'arrêtait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

Le Chinois remarquant que le blond était devenu docile ou s'était juste résigné, débuta le déshabillement de son cadet, lentement en savourant chaque petits frissons de celui-ci qui exprimait son désir par des grognements incontrôlables sous ses douces caresses. L'Asiatique lui appliqua doucement la crème sur le torse tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou, puis lui lécha la chantilly lentement en savourant les réactions de l'Australien qui se tortillait sous sa langue. Lorsque Komui en eut fini des clavicules, il descendit, s'attardant sur les tétons du blond qu'il mordilla amoureusement. L'aveugle frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la langue du Chinois aller vers le bas de son abdomen, s'arrêtant à son nombril.

Reever n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il sentait le souffle saccadé sur son bas-ventre et fit comprendre son impatience. Son ainé prit alors son membre en bouche avec délicatesse, l'Australien se cambra sous l'intense plaisir que lui procura la douce chaleur. Komui fit en sorte, après un long moment de caresses buccales de préparer son cadet avec tout le soin possible, tout en regardant le visage du blond rougir. Dès qu'il eut fini, il le bascula puis, d'un coup de hanche fondit en lui, provoquant un gémissement soudain chez Reever. Ensuite, le Chinois fit de lent mouvement du bassin. Leurs corps en sueur se frottaient l'un à l'autre sensuellement, leurs caresses les enivrant, leurs baisers encore plus passionnés. Lorsqu'ils jouirent leurs têtes se mirent à tourner un tel degré d'allégresse s'emparant d'eux. Ils s'endormirent non sans s'être dit à quel point ils s'aimaient…

Le lendemain, Komui se réveilla, la tête de Reever reposant sur son torse, sa respiration lente le chatouillant. Il le serrait tendrement contre lui et le Chinois espérant quand même que son jeune amant ait recouvert sa vue qu'il puisse à nouveau admirer ses prunelles bleu-gris. Cependant, il savait que la suite serait peut-être moins joyeuse car ils étaient au sein d'une institution religieuse et la suite de notre histoire vous le prouvera.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Voilà le dernier chapitre! C'est court, pas grand même carrément petit, c'est plus du n'importe quoi, mais j'ai une excuse (enfin...presque)! Bref, voilà voilà c'est pas de la grande littérature une fois de plus mais j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Je reviendrai bientôt, ou pas, avec quelque chose de plus sérieux! (si si c'est possible!)

Disclaimer: toujours la même chose (je sais pas pourquoi je le marque à chaque fois...ça fait plus sérieux) : rien est à moi!

* * *

Deux semaines après la « déclaration » de Komui ainsi que sa visite à l'infirmerie parce que Reever n'avait pas énormément aimé sa façon de faire, oui, il n'avait pas apprécié le coup de « Je t'explose les rétines pour pouvoir ensuite abuser de toi plus facilement », la Congrégation de l'Ombre attendait une visite pour le moins ennuyante. Car même si la plupart des gens avaient accepté la relation de l'Intendant et de son second, Leverrier qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver ne l'accepterait jamais. Dans la situation présente, on faisait en sorte que les couples ne soient pas complets, ainsi donc Lavi était parti, au grand dam de Kanda, avec son pépé, Miranda s'était vue affectée avec Link et Allen pour calmer leurs ardeurs ainsi de suite. Mais, le Chinois devait se l'avouer, il ne pouvait pas envoyer le Commandant ailleurs, il savait déjà qu'il ne ferait rien sans lui. Il y avait cependant une solution ! Le fait était que Leverrier n'avait pas pour habitude de se souvenir des personnes parce que malheureusement le taux de mortalité était assez élevé et donc une solution s'était imposée à Komui. Il savait qu'il avait autrefois créé une potion qui changeait l'apparence de la personne visée pendant une journée et que comble du bonheur elle fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Il repensa un instant à ses moultes expériences géniales qui n'avaient pas vu le jour par la faute de ces mécréants, puis il mit la potion dans un soda qu'il apporta à Reever. Malheureusement, son plan révéla une faille qui n'aurait pas dû être ignorée. En effet, le Commandant ayant déjà bu une quantité impressionnante de limonade avait fait une hyperglycémie et avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Komui, pensant que le problème était dès lors écarté, alla à la rencontre de l'Inspecteur avec un pas militaire.

La journée tirant à sa fin, Leverrier qui était sur le point de partir, vit un soda sur le bureau du Chinois et se dit qu'il ne manquerait à personne, le bu d'une traite. L'Intendant qui venait de revenir voyant l'horreur arriver, lui fit un plaquage pour l'empêcher de boire la potion, au moment où notre cher Reever entra dans la pièce. Le spectacle s'offrant à sa pauvre vision fit tituber le Commandant qui pensa qu'il était bel et bien à l'article de la mort.

Leverrier était devenu une femme. Enfin… ce qui devait ressembler à une femme. Ses cheveux avaient poussé sur le haut de son crâne gardant la même coupe qu'avant, son visage s'était aminci faisant tendre la peau sur sa mâchoire, ses lèvres devinrent légèrement pulpeuses mais cependant sa moustache demeura intacte. Sa poitrine qui avait gonflé et qui tendait sa chemise faisait penser à un ballon crevé. Pour parachever l'œuvre qui maintenant hantera les rares nuits de sommeil de l'Australien, SON Chinois serrait CETTE immondice, tétanisé il s'effondra.

Komui se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, se précipitant sur son amant évanoui, il sentit qu'il souffrait terriblement à cause de la fièvre. Il tremblait, frissonnait et se serra dans ses bras tournant son visage blême contre les avant-bras frais de l'Intendant. Le Chinois paniqué de l'état de Reever fut surpris d'entendre son nom appelé par une voix des moins engageantes venant de l'Inspecteur. Premièrement, il n'avait pas aimé de se faire transformer en « femme ». Deuxièmement, il n'était pas assez stupide au point de ne pas remarquer l'ambiance entre les deux hommes et étant désireux de punir ces pêcheurs (oui, Leverrier est contre la surpêche !) il prit son élan pour les shooter d'une manière plutôt violente, je vous l'accorde. Malheureusement pour lui ou elle, il trébucha sur une pile de dossier, passa la porte, traversa le couloir en cloche pied et termina sa course en s'encastrant dans la fenêtre. La fin de son parcours fut des plus tristes et je me dois de la censurer par respect pour sa pauvre âme.

Komui transporta le souffrant dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de lui consciencieusement. A partir de ce jour, plus aucune personne n'eut besoin de se cacher, l'amour triompha et le corps de l'Inspecteur ne fut jamais retrouvé !

Fin


End file.
